Pumbaa
Pumbaa is a Warthog, one of Pooh's friends, and one of Piglet's cousins. Pooh first met Pumbaa along with Simba and Timon when he and his pals are on vacation to the Pride Lands. Trivia *Pumbaa had his first apearance as a guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Pumbaa returned in ''Winnie the Pooh and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe''. *Pumbaa started his own adventure with his friends in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book and is one of the leaders of The Jungle Adventure Crew. *Pumbaa guest starred in the DisneyLand version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion, Winnie the Pooh in The Enchanted Tiki Room, Winnie the Pooh in Animagique, the Lion King segment in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy and Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *Pumbaa made his first guest appearence in a Pokémon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Pumbaa met Benny, Leo and the El Arca Big Five, and shortly after Johnny, in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King. *Pumbaa met SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King. *Pumbaa met Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King. *Pumbaa will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Pumbaa will meet Tino and his friends in Weekenders Adventures of The Lion King. *Pumbaa will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King. *Pumbaa will meet Sailor Moon and her friends in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sailor Moon. *Pumbaa will reunite with Sailor Moon and her friends in Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion King. *Pumbaa will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters''. *Pumbaa was with Pooh in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *Pumbaa will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Babe, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Labyrinth, Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, Pooh's Adventures of The Avengers, Winnie the Pooh and The Chipmunk Adventure, the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies, Pooh's Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson, Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7, Winnie the Pooh Meets Old Yeller, Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Pooh's Adventures of Mad Scientist, Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64, Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad, Pooh's Adventures in Pompeii (2014), Winnie the Pooh Fights in Pearl Harbor, Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns, Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, Winnie the Pooh Goes to the Titanic, Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish, Winnie the Pooh Saves Captain Phillips and Pooh's Adventures of Big Bad Beetleborgs. *Pumbaa will join Ash and his friends again in Ash Ketchum Meets Pocahontas and Ash's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night. *Pumbaa met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King. In a parallel story, Pumbaa met the Star Fox team in Star Fox's Adventures in The Lion King 1 1/2. *Pumbaa will guest star in Pooh's Adventures in Star Fox 64. *Pumbaa guest starred in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb ''and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension'' and The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Pumbaa met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of the Lion King. *Pumbaa met Yogi Bear and his gang in'' Yogi Bear's Adventures of the Lion King.'' *Pumbaa will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of The Lion King. *Pumbaa will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of The Lion King. *Pumbaa will meet Dipper, Mabel, and Soos in Dipper & Mabel meet The Lion King. *Pumbaa will guest star in the Pokemon crossover TV series, Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated! *Pumbaa will guest star with Timon in Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble. Category:The Lion King characters Category:Animal characters Category:Protagonists Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:SIDEKICKS Category:HEROES Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Pumbaa Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing characters Category:Narrators Category:Hungry characters Category:Cousins Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:African characters Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Pigs Category:Angel Squads Category:Overweight characters Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Cheap cowards Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Cross-dressers Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies